What Really Happened
by BitterArchfiend
Summary: Zero dramatically gasps at the sight before him. He thought people were crazy but this...this was the last thing that he needed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman in any shape or form, so you can put your lawyers away.

Warning: This **IS** a parody of the Rockman Zero series so expect the unexpected.

"Why? why would you do this?" Zero launched his question to the now smirking god.

Omega the so called "god of destruction" stayed silent with his fierce red eyes leering at Zero, he then made a smug look. "Why?" with an insane smile he made a low chuckle that soon accelerated into something like a hackle. This went on for a solid 3 minutes like any villain's laugh would. He then held up the "hostage" to taunt Zero further with. "Because it's delicious."

Zero intensely stared at the "hostage" unable to decipher what will happen to it's fate.

"You wouldn't dare!" Omega then did the unthinkable, but very Omega like, he took a long savoring bite from Zero's warm buttermilk pancake that was apparently dubbed the "hostage". Zero fell over in agony, not wanting to witness the monstrosity of his very LAST pancake being slowly devoured in front of him. Then suddenly, Copy X, busted through the wall of the resistance base and ran past them screaming something about how the gold or blue dress (whatever color you see) is evil. He then flailed around until he collided into a wall nearby. Copy X must have dislocated something in him when he made contact with the wall because then he started making weird stuttering noises.

Outside of the base somewhere, not sure where, was a very depressed Neige because she never got an interview with Zero. So now she can't because who knows where she is. Suddenly, Phantom poofed out of nowhere because he is a ninja. He then started arguing with himself about how Phantom Of The Opera was named after him and how he needed to sue them for the copyright of his name. Overhearing this, Neige put in her two cents. "Didn't Phantom Of The Opera come out before you though?" She asked innocently. Her words smacked him in the face literally. Realization, hitting him in the face (no really, she hit him in the face with words). His face now slightly swelling, he thought deeply 'If Phantom Of The Opera came out first…. then they could sue me.' So not wanting to get sued, he detonated a bomb on himself and blew up everything in the random somewhere where he was. No worries, Neige was somehow not affected at all by the bomb so she was not harmed.

Back in the resistance base. Omega tasting the pancake now realized that it was not buttermilk at all. He then abruptly spit out the fraud pancake, leaving him with a miserable frown. Now it was Zero's turn to smirk. "Hahaha, those weren't buttermilk….they were Bisquick. Now you must suffer the taste of dry biscuits in your mouth." Anger flared up in Omega's eyes, he then chucked the biscuit tasting pancake on the floor. He would not take this from his copy. He quickly launched himself at Zero. This resulted in him landing right on top of him. Of course whenever someone "falls" victim (get it :D) of an awkward position someone see's it. So in saying this, Cyber X and Leviathan randomly poofed out of the air because the author is allowed to do that. Confused by the sudden flash, Zero and Omega froze at the sudden appearances that were now intensely looking at them. Cyber X and Leviatan were now gawking at the sight of Omega straddling Zero on the floor. Well aware of the audience, it was up to Zero to say something, knowing that Omega wouldn't have any input. "Uhh..It's not what it looks like?" was all he could come up with. Cyber X had an astonished look across his face, he was so confused as to why Zero would interact with the enemy in that kind of manner. Leviathan, however, made a high-pitched squeal noise. This resulted in her pulling out a camera from behind her back. She then bounded away to show her now prize possession to the universe.

Up in the middle of space, right next to earth in plain site, was Dr. Weil sitting on a chair inside of Ragnarock. He was sipping away at some coffee while browsing the internet. Looking at - (insert what he is looking at here) when suddenly a message popped up and he opened it, only to see his greatest creation with Zero. He instantly sputtered out his coffee all over the main controls which also included a self-destruction button. "Oh crap…" Then got blown to pieces along with Ragnarock. After the destruction of Ragnarock everyone was trying to guess what happened to Cyber X and the guardians. For some reason they did not make an appearance when the world was in danger. Perhaps they all got together and partied with each other but, that is not the whole story. In fact they were partying with each other in a car on the way back from a Starbucks. They were trolling along in the middle of a desert. When suddenly the car got stuck in a giant plot hole. Leviathan didn't even seem to notice for she was far gone ogling over the picture she got. Sitting in the back next to her was Fefneir. Well Fefneir started crying because he thought they wouldn't get home in time to eat meatloaf that their Master X was cooking. Harpuia sitting in the driver's seat, was pissed because Cyber X, who was in the middle seat next to him, spilled the drink he got, all over him. Phantom, in the passenger's seat was just daydreaming about nyan cats and strawberries. Knowing they won't get anywhere in a plot hole, they all got out of the car and walked to Neo Arcadia. After about 3 days the group finally made it back to their home. The green themed guardian shuffled to the door as the others followed behind. He opened the door to see someone else in the kitchen area. It was Craft. Now why was he in the kitchen you ask? Well he was making macaroni & cheese, Kraft macaroni & cheese. Then Master X walked in, he had a stern look upon his face. "Where have all of you been?" He now had his hands on his hips. All four guardians and Cyber X fliched from the sudden hip action. Oh no...Master X is using his hips, that is a very bad sign. Only now Harpuia had the guts to speak. "Well...you see…we all kinda got stuck in a plot hole on our way back...and we kinda ditched your new car…" Harpuia was now twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"You What?!"

All of them were now cowering in the corner of the room. Master X then transformed into his Omega X form.

"You are all now grounded".

"What?!" all of them said in unison.

"Fefneir and Phantom, no meatloaf! Leviathan, no fanfiction. Harpuia, no driving" Master X then looked in the direction of Cyber X. "And you...you are now stuck here"

"Wait, what? I don't even live here!" Cyber X protested.

"Well, you do now"

All four guardians returned back to their rooms gloomily. Cyber X just dragged his feet to a guest room. Craft now happily eating his macaroni walked over to Omega X.

"Here you should eat this" he then pulled out a Snickers bar from behind him. Omega X took it from him and observed it. He then took a bite from the chocolate. The sensation was so calming he returned back to his normal look.

"Better?"

"Much better...wait...how the hell did you get in here?"

"Some things are best left unknown."

(At the Resistance base) Ciel was just doing research because that is basically all she can do. Feeling a little lonely she ordered a pet cat. What she didn't know was that she accidentally put a couple of extra zeros at the end of her order. The next day Zero was walking around the base seeing if anyone would give him free stuff. He opened one of the many doors in the base only to find a room with an army of cats. All of the felines stopped and turned their heads in the direction of Zero. All eyes were on on him. "Hehe...wrong room?"

No one knows what happened to the red hero that day, he just vanished from the face of the earth.

X and Zero gave a questioning look at Axl. "That will be your futures" Axl put a flashlight to his face to try and give an effect for his story.

Zero sighed "Axl when we said scary stories we didn't mean it like that.."

X gave a small smile. "Well let's just hope that something as ridiculous as that doesn't happen or even anything close to it."

All three of them stared at each other. They then turned their heads towards the direction of the Capcom building.

-Fin

AN: I actually made this a little while ago. I would've posted it sooner but I lost the original writings :/ But I just wanted to give some love to the Rockman Zero series. Sorry for any grammer mistakes to all those grammar nazi's out there. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review. All flames are welcome, I light fireworks with them :D

-BitterSweet


End file.
